Perseus, God of Victory
by apljee
Summary: Percy Jackson accepted immortality, after he saved the Gods but a second time. He became Perseus, God of Victory, Hurricanes, and Demigods. Expect some lemons, this is also my first fanfic. Enjoy! :D


**Author's Note 1: This is my first fanfic. Please review, rate, and favorite! There will be eventual Percodite, also expect some lemons because I feel like it. Thanks for choosing to read my fanfic! ~Austin**

_Percy POV_

I remained in front of the Olympian Council, on one knee. I looked up towards all of their faces, however only three were really paying attention, and the others were busy dealing with the after-war godly business. Zeus, Poseidon, and Aphrodite were all looking towards me. Zeus was considering words, as you could visibly see him mumbling things to himself. Poseidon was smiling confidently, as if he were proud in me. I'm proud that he's thinking of me. Or, that I think he's thinking of me. Aphrodite had a salacious look on her face. She was staring at me, biting her lip, and eyeing me up and down. I'd almost say she knew what was going to happen, but if she did, then so did the other council members. It took a few moments before Zeus actually did something. Zeus coughed.

"Ahem." He boomed. Even though he was starting a speech, he was still very loud.

"Perseus Jackson, not only have you saved us once from death, you have saved us twice from death."

"There is only one thing that we can offer you; a second chance."

"Do you accept the chance to become an immortal?"

I probably looked as if I were about to puke. Probably because I was about to puke. But, I held it in. I didn't want to throw up in front of the Olympian Council, after I'd just saved their lives, twice.

"I.. I do." I said, my voice cracking.

It seemed they'd had a pre-meeting vote, because Zeus didn't ask if anyone was in favour, or opposed to this. Perhaps it didn't matter to him.

"Good. Let us conclude on what your realms are."

Before I knew it, I was out of the council room, and I was transported into a place that reminded me of the Fields of Asphodel. The grass was gray. The dirt was gray. The lonesome tree was gray. The only difference was that there was a being who looked like a ghost standing in front of me. I remained calm, and stared at... _him? her? it?_ for some time, before it noticed me. Only then, did I recognize the semi-transparent figure. _It was Hera._

"Perseus Jackson..." She whispered.

"You are to become a God..."

"I am to figure out your realms..."

"Let us begin?"

I blacked out instantly, my sight slowly turning black and I was lost deep into unconsciousness. I awoke in a semi-Godly form, one that isn't a regular human's form, but wasn't a God's form, either. I was on the floor, and I woke up to Aphrodite sitting next to me, feeding me ambrosia. She was mumbling things to herself, until she noticed me awake. She jumped up, and had a lightened expression on her face. She looked like she was about to speak, but Zeus spoke first. She moved back to her seat, blushing.

"We have concluded finding your realms."

"Perseus Jackson, you will be known as 'Perseus'. Your Roman form will be "Persaes". You will be the God of Heroes, Hurricanes, Demigods, and Victory."

"Now, drink."

I was instantly presented with what seemed like a full goblet of Nectar, and a solid cube of Ambrosia. I first drank the nectar. It still reminded me of the things I loved most; my mother's cooking. I also took the ambrosia, eating it piece by piece until I was finished eating. I was lost into a state of serene happiness, as I was tasting my favourite things of all. After the taste was gone, I awoke to a full Godly figure. I looked around the room, in a 30 ft tall form, and noticed Dionysus' chair was empty. I looked to Zeus, in confusion.

"Where is Dionysus?" I asked.

"He has been... forced... off of the council, for someone more deserving of the seat." Zeus replied.

"Go on, Perseus. Take the seat." Poseidon spoke. I moved into the seat, and I looked around, as it slowly molded into something that represented myself. It had thunder, wind, and water along the side and back of the seat. On the top, it displayed symbols of all of the council Gods, with a shield and crossed swords. The seat itself was made from silk, with a solid gold frame. I could name off everything; Thunder, wind, and water, hurricanes. Godly symbols, demigods. Crossed swords and shield, heroes. Gold and silk, victory. Or, spoils of victory. Nevertheless, victory. My seat was aside Aphrodite's seat. I saw her blush, and look away towards Zeus, to await for him to say something.

"This meeting is concluded. You may leave, if you so desire."

I moved up on my seat, seemingly in unison with Aphrodite, and I looked towards her, admiring her beauty. I must've been lost in a state of ecstasy, because I wasn't tuning into the outside world. She was staring back at me, blushing a shade of red, and she spoke.

"Perseus..." She whispered.

"I'd just like to congratulate you on becoming immortal. It's been millennia since we've gotten a new God; nonetheless, one on the council. So, congratulations." She continued.

"Thank you." I replied.

Aphrodite turned, and spoke to Zeus for what seemed some time. Gods came by and congratulated me on becoming alike them, and eventually, Aphrodite returned to me, with a satisfied look on her face.

"Zeus has given me permission to go to Camp Halfblood with you. When do you want to go?" She asked.

"Now."


End file.
